A night at the park
by DUUUUURP
Summary: Somtimes you should just stay in the safety of your own home at night...


Random fic I was thinking of typing the other day..

And well, here it is.

Gah, why is it that always never allows my little emoticons, other then 'xD', be posted??

xD

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The moon was at its fullest tonight. Its bright light beamed down onto my face and just about everything else in the area. My crimson eyes shifted from one thing to another as I took in all the details of the city park. Usually I wasn't allowed to go out by myself at night, seeing as I am only six. Tonight my mother was too busy to see me sneak outside. But it wouldn't really matter if she noticed me or not, I never listen to Sakuya. My long light pink hair was pulled back into a ponytail and my horns are sticking out innocently. Usually I hide them with black ribbons, but seeing as its night time I see no need to hide them. Then I noticed something. On a near by bench, an innocent human was sitting and reading a book under the dim light of a streetlamp. A smirk crept onto my face almost immediately. I could feel myself changing, having sadistic and twisted thoughts of the human. I narrowed my eyes and began to walk towards the human. He noticed me and looked up from his book.

"Hmm? Isn't a little late for you to be out playing at this time?"

He spoke to me in a snotty tone. Which most of these disgusting humans had. I looked him up and down, taking in whatever details I could. He had short jet black hair that had a soft blue glow to it. He was wearing a blue sweater with light blue jeans and brown shoes. A very casual looking human if I must say so myself. Finally my blood red eyes met with his ocean blue eyes. His eyes widen when he noticed the sadistic look I was giving him. He knew something was going to happen but he seemed to remain calm. He placed the book on his lap and spoke to me once more.

"Can I help you?"

"Tell me human, what are _you_ doing out this late?"

"I don't really think that's any of your business. Now run along, I have work to do."

Oh, this human is pissing me off. He certainly had some real guts to speak to me this way. Then again, he doesn't know who I am. Maybe I should tell him before he meets his **death**.

"Human, my name is Tsuki Kurisutaru Rose."

"That's…great. Now, go away."

I narrowed my eyes even more. And the smirk returned onto my face, only this time it was large enough to show my teeth. Then I released four of my _invisible hands_, or more commonly known as _vectors_. Two of my vectors grabbed his arms while the other two grabbed his legs. I then lifted him into the air and sent out another vector to cover his mouth when he tried to scream. I laughed as he struggled to get free. The more he struggled the stronger I made my grip. His muffled screams showed he was in pain, which fed my sadistic behavior. I clasped my hands together and giggled at him. My vectors then forced his arms backward, causing them to pop out of the sockets. The man's eyes grew wider and tears fell down his cheeks. He screamed as loud as he could, but it was muffled from my vector covering his mouth. Next I forced his legs forward, causing them to pop out of the sockets as well. The man cried even more. His face turned bright red and his eyes started to roll back into his head. I laughed even louder and harder. Hard enough to cause me to almost loose my balance as I grabbed onto my stomach. As I laughed another two vectors shot out and wrapped his lifeless arms around his neck, choking him. He started flailing in whatever way he could, gasping for breath. I wouldn't let loose. I twisted his legs around one another, making them braid almost. Sure, it was a really crappy braid but what do you expect from such short legs? I opened my eyes and stared into his almost lifeless ones.

"Say mister? Are you done already?"

I got no response. Well, I did. But they were only muffled moans and whimpers. I sighed and brought my vectors hand to his face and jabbed out his eyes. The blood splattered everywhere which caused me to squeal with glee. He screamed out of excruciating pain. My vector then punched the side of his nose, causing it to break and bleed as well. His face was now a bloody mess. It pained him but amused me. But my amusement only lasted for a few more seconds. I was now growing bored with him. I yawned. It must be half past one AM by now. I guess it was time to end my fun and go home. I stretched and turned to walk away. All but one of my vectors disappeared. The man's body dropped to the ground with a loud thud/crunching sound. The last visible vector twisted his head around and tore it off. I then walked home as if nothing even happened.

I opened the door to my apartment quietly in hopes not to wake Sakuya. My efforts were in vein. Sakuya was leaning against the door frame to the kitchen in her bathrobe. She looked very angry. I walked up to her and glared, only to get a glare back. I was getting tired and I really didn't feel like arguing with her tonight so I patted her hand.

"I know your mad at me, but please wait until the morning when I'm actually in the mood to argue, Sakuya."

With that I left for my room and left my mother with a very defeated look on her face. I would have to deal with her in the morning but for now, I was going to sleep. So I crawled into bed and quickly drifted into a deep slumber.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yep. Just a little thing I thought of. Tsuki is my own made up Diclonius character so yeah, if you were woundering who she was theres your answer xD

Well, read and enjoy.


End file.
